Say Yes To The Dress
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: The whole city's excited about Felicity choosing her wedding dress.


"We're going live to downtown Starling City where our reporter Dan Matthews is about to give us an update on our big countdown of 2017. Dan, is today the day at last?"

"Good morning to you, Laura. After three near misses, today is finally the day. We've been counting down to the wedding of the year since the official announcement in the new year, but today Starling Brides has been shut down for the arrival of Felicity Smoak, soon to be Queen."

"She's been cutting it a bit close to the wedding date. With only four months to go, what measures are being taken to make sure that a dress can be found in time?"

"We've been hearing a lot of wedding plans in the gossip columns, as you know, but as always, there have been no confirmations from anyone in the family. The wedding is just as private as the bride and groom themselves, so we can be sure that there will be a lot of surprises when it comes to Starling City's power couple."

"Any rumours about the style of dress that the bride-to-be is looking for?"

"Felicity Smoak has become one of Starling City's biggest fashion icons since she took over as CEO of Queen Incorporated, formally Palmer Technology. We do know that she'll be joined today not just by her mother and close friends, but also her future sister-in-law, Thea Queen, who is notorious for her impeccable outfits at any event she attends. I think we can be confident that with a team like that, Felicity's wedding gown will be a sight to be seen."

"She certainly does catch the eye of everyone in the room. In fact, we've yet to see a single bad fashion choice by this woman. Is she really as perfect as she seems?"

"If you ask me, Laura, she's more than perfect. Going back fifteen years ago, Oliver Queen was in the news with some colourful choices of women, but to see him with this woman at his side makes for an Oliver Queen that we can be proud of."

"Speaking of the groom, what can we be expecting of him on this day? Arguably the most important part of the wedding planning process."

"Oliver Queen has repeatedly told our reporters that all he wants for his wedding day is for his fiancee to be happy, and that no expense will be spared to make that happen. As for today, however, what looks like the male side of the bridal party appears to be congregating in a coffee shop at the end of the street, waiting for his future bride."

"Let's hope he can keep his hands off her long enough for her to shop!"

"If you're referring to last week's candid shot from the Starling Children's Hospice gala, I have to agree with you!"

"There's one thing we can be sure of, and that's that this is a couple very much in love. Once again, we'll be bringing you all the wedding gossip in the lead up to the big day. That's all for now, Starling City."

"Oh, wow."

"Wow."

"Wow."

The chorus of the same sentiment ran through the room, and there was Felicity, starstruck as she looked at her own reflection. She'd not been prepared for the sight of herself in a wedding dress, but with the white fabric covering her, she did feel that emotional reaction that everyone warned her about. The dress as a whole slimmed her out considerably, but the skirt flowed down around her waist with a shimmer to the material that glistened slightly whenever it caught the light. The bodice itself had more crystals on, adorning her in the sparkle that her mother insisted was essential.

"Wow," she whispered to herself.

The longer she stayed in front of the mirror, the more it became apparent that she didn't want to take it off. The consultant added a veil, and her mother burst into tears. Felicity looked over her shoulder at them, seeing a long line of women in tears. Lyla handed Donna a tissue, Thea just looked up at Felicity with tears on her cheeks as if this were something she dreamed of becoming one day. Then, she saw what they saw.

In the mirror behind her, she caught sight of her half-turned form. The dress flowed out perfectly behind her, the veil half over her curls and half over her shoulder. The sweetheart neckline only helped to accentuate her figure, and she was biting at her bright pink lips.

Dress number sixteen was definitely the winner.

"Felicity?"

The sound of Oliver's voice had them all recoiling in horror and several women screamed at him to leave, but he wasn't in sight. Felicity just laughed. Oliver had wandered into the bridal boutique with the other men and from the sight of it, had forced him to wait around the corner while the others all stuck their head around to see her.

Diggle's eyebrows rose, his smile warm. "That better be the one."

Felicity didn't hide her grin, turning back to her reflection and tracing her hands over the extravagant fabric. "Yeah, this is the one," she announced.

Diggle turned around to where Oliver was hidden gave him a stupid grin. "You lucky son-of-a-bitch."

"Tell me about it," Oliver breathed out a reply, craning his neck to see if he could see a reflection in one of the many mirrors in the store, but to everyone's surprise, it was Barry Allen who smacked him around the head and gave him a warning look.

"Anyway," Diggle changed the subject. "We're just here to see if you guys would be done in time to join us for lunch."

"No," Felicity told them without looking away from the mirror. "I'm not ready to take this off yet."

Thea laughed and looked at Digg. "We'll meet you at Table Salt, we'll be along soon."

"But it's so pretty," Felicity argued.

"My beautiful girl," Donna gushed.

Laurel was the one to pat Donna on the back, and grin at Felicity. "Why don't you and Thea sort out the rest of things here, and I'll get your mother a drink before she breaks out your baby pictures?" she suggested, guiding Donna up.

When they left, Thea approached Felicity before the mirror, taking hold of her hands. "I was surprised. I didn't think you'd end up liking this one."

"Neither did I," Felicity agreed. "But I've never looked like this before," she breathed. "I know Oliver tells me I'm beautiful a lot, but I actually...feel it for myself, you know?"

"I know," Thea assured her, nudging her shoulder for a moment.

"So you like it?" Felicity checked one final time. "Do you think Oliver's going to like it?"

"I know exactly what Oliver's going to think," she smiled.

"And what's that?"

"That you look like a Queen."


End file.
